Re-Creation
by Midori Seishiijo
Summary: This story does not take place with the current time period of Invader Zim. It will take place long before Zim ever comes along, even before the range of Red and Purple, the current Tallest. I apologize because I got lazy through half of this part. I'll


This story does not take place with the current time period of Invader Zim. It will take place long before Zim ever comes along, even before the range of Red and Purple, the current Tallest. A lot of these events are made up by me, so please do not take any of my ideas. The race species are either made up by me or by Jhonen Vasquez and his crew. For hard core fans, this could be a different look on Irkens completely, but what am I to judge? No, Dib and Gaz are not in this story, neither is Zim nor Gir, but that does not mean you have to go! It just means this story is focused on Irkens, taking place before Impending Doom I and at the beginning of Irkens wanting to be more powerful and gaining to the high level they are now. Again, do not take my ideas without permission, and I apologize if by some dumb luck this story is like yours or anyones. Stop laughing at me and go read!! NOW!  
  
  
  
You can't escape what makes you tragic you know  
  
Vicious cause you want to be leaving time possessed to please you  
  
What might have been was never the way you envisioned things  
  
So difficult to stop pretending  
  
What's this to you anyway?  
  
She had been reminded by the guards to go to The Quarters in the middle of resting time. As long as she had been in the training sessions never had anyone at the lowly mark of her militia status be called to The Quarters. No one was called to The Quarters, period, because it just didn't happen. Only top army generals and security guards of the highest rankings went to The Quarters, and that was mostly during war times to update current situations of the Irken army. But a low rank like herself? It just wasn't possible for any normal Irken to be asked to see the Tallest. The proud, the mighty, the well loved, the admired Tallest! There was, of course, a catch and Mri knew what it was long before she heard the stories.  
  
Some of the higher ranks had been telling stories that many years ago a low rank was taken to The Quarters and years later that low rank became the Tallest that took throne. Those were just told as fairy tales to fool and bring up false hopes for the younger ones that one day that could happen to them, yet there had been talk amongst the militia members about "the one" needing to come soon or the Tallest would perish and everything would be chaotic.  
  
It was rather simple who "the one" was, really. Even as a baby their care takers would talk to them about "the one". "The one" was an Irken who would be chosen, not only by height but by outstanding leadership and training abilities, to take over the throne when the current Tallest died. They've been known to be doctors, militia members, all the way to simple janitors and cafeteria workers. Everyone who had height on them dreamt of taking that very position, so assassination attempts were many. The Tallest had the painful job of keeping the Irken army, the entire race, from going completely nuts, and many had the thought that they could handle it. They had the thought they could make the race better. Of course, many dreamed and died.  
  
"You do understand the importance of keeping this entire meeting a secret, correct?" the guard was saying as he stood before the entrance that lead down a corridor. He was clutching his laser gragon tightly in his hands, his blue eyes moving back and forth with an expert touch. "If word gets out to the ones trying to take the position as Tallest, you could very well be killed. In fact, it's almost guaranteed."  
  
Mri responded with an innocent resonance: "I understand sir," as she shuffled her feet uneasily. The corridor to The Quarters was very long, and pitch black. It was so dark that even during light hours the possibility of hitting a wall or someone else was very high.  
  
"You had better," he said, a tone of coldness taking over his strong voice. "The Tallest is getting along in her range of leadership and age, so your acceptance and secrecy is very, very important. If you don't, you just might get the shit beat out of you."  
  
"I do realize that, sir…"  
  
"Well, on with you then," the guard interrupted, motioning down the corridor. "Just go straight down and say who you are. Don't cause any trouble!"  
  
"I will not, sir," she growled in annoyance, walking past him and the companion, which was a Creol, at his side.  
  
It was not uncommon for Irkens to work alone, or have a companion with them for the rest of their living years whether it was Irken or not. Now there had been a new robot created by the scientists to be a companion, even a weapon for the army, for the Irken race. The news, so far, pointed that the current low ranks and the next years low ranks would get these high tech companion/weapon robots. There was some rumors that said they'd come out even sooner, though the probability of that happening was so unlikely it would not happen.  
  
It wasn't long before her body was engulfed by lonely gloom. There was a small frenzy that wanted to rise up, but by instinct and intense first year training she shoved it away into what the teachers called 'Your pit that holds the shit you don't need'. When you're in battle against an enemy militia, as they told them time after time, fear is the last thing anyone would want to have overcome them. It meant death. Death wasn't an option in the Irken army, when it, the army, was constantly pressured to be toppled by other enemy planets.  
  
The Irken race had been the strongest race in the entire Universe at one point. They were the first to fly from outside their atmosphere. They were the first to travel outside their solar system, outside their home galaxy. They were the first to land on a completely different planet that had only been studied by probes and telescopes and it shocked them immensely to see the primitive species who just barely had made a machine fly! It was outrageous they could still not even cure the simplest of diseases! They could not stand to see these pitiful creatures struggle at such a slow pace. So the first Irkens on the strange planet felt pity for these weaker species, and gave them some technology. That turned out to be good, for the time being, because for the longest time trading and swapping of technology was done peacefully, without much thought. That is, until a trading carrier was blown up, that was full of Kinos. Naturally, they blamed the Irkens, and when no apology was given, Hell broke loose. Different races were caught up and before long it seemed most species were at each other's throats.  
  
Mauve, the current Tallest as of now, was put into throne in the middle of the War of Galaxies. As one would guess, much was expected from her in the decisions she had to make of the brutal situation placed upon her young shoulders, especially to end the fighting being on top. She could see that everyone was suffering due to the constant warfare. They could not take the death anymore. Their companions, the army, their everything was being destroyed before their very eyes. 'The blood shed is to be no more!' they cried in outrage. By some complete stroke of luck, Mauve had settled a temporary peace treaty with most of their enemy galaxies. The consequences, however, were the downfall of the Irken status and being vulnerable to any other army wanting to take them over. And still, fighting often arose when territory was claimed by two races, or who came up with what technological thing first. War wasn't likely to happen, before now. Now that Mauve's range was almost over, tensions were rising along with worry.  
  
Mri had been encountered during the lunching period, with Irkens passing by her of all ages and rankings. She would watch the care takers transfer the young ones or newly brought ones from the nurseries to take them out in a remaining field or tree to let them stare up at the sky and watch the ships dock and fly away. They had always fascinated her, even from a young age. The mechanics behind it, the simple pleasure of being able to fly and shoot down an enemy was a thrilling thought, and her antennas quivered in anticipation, in longing, to be a fifth rank. Yet today, as she left to go to a field where a care taker and three young ones sat, the guards had appeared out of nowhere, virtually, and stopped her dead in her tracks. 'You are to go to The Quarters during resting hour, and someone will be there waiting for you,' they had said before disappearing as quickly as they had came. She was left standing there, gawking at the spot where the two guards had been, her mind swimming wildly. That was why she was walking down the dark corridor, apart from everyone else.  
  
Mri tilted her head to the side, her antennas twitching as they picked up vibrations. Vibrations from what? It was coming straight ahead, but slightly to the left. Did that mean the corridor would turn at the last moment? She wasn't completely sure, yet did not want to risk hitting something or someone by walking forward without being cautious. The very thought of running into a general was utter most embarrassing, and her cheeks flushed with color just thinking of it. To run into a general was a great shame. She had seen what it could do to a young Irken status wise, even mentally.  
  
Mri swallowed hard.  
  
It did not have to take a genius to realize why she was going to see the Tallest. It was obvious that she was "the one" the older ranks have talked about, and that her future promised her that the next Tallest to sit before the crowd would be her. Only in holograms had she seen the current one standing before the entire Irken population, all of them cheering and waving their antennas in salute and ecstatic joy to welcome their new leader, to show their approval. She had stopped to stand there in the complete darkness, her bluish black eyes closed in a fantasy of this happening to her. This was within a grasp, too! It was going to happen to her, and she was going to be talked about amongst her peers, to make the higher ranks jealous. Oh the looks on their faces! It would be simply classical!  
  
She howled in alarm as something touched her shoulder and spun around wildly, reaching for the tiny knife in her belt, but it was stopped as soon as her hand touched the handle.  
  
"Who are you!?"  
  
Being paralyzed with fear she could not answer, nor move. It was going to crush her, destroy her, rip out her spine! Never again would she see her quarter mates, her teachers, her peers! Never again would she be able to watch the young ones play out in the field, or the ships dock at the ports, or be able to fly through space!  
  
She screamed again.  
  
"You're just a child, aren't you?" the thing was demanding, its grip loosening on her shoulder, and her nerves loosening right along with it. It continued on, the tone of the voice taking on a softer tune. "You were sent here, correct?"  
  
"Y-y-y-yes, sir… Madam…"  
  
"Mauve."  
  
A panic went through her body, one she never had felt before. It seemed as if everything had stopped, that time itself was put on pause for a single moment to allow her to savior this all, to comprehend what was coming to her. Mauve was the declining Tallest.  
  
"The Tallest!" she wailed. She felt weak in the knees, that she was going to collapse at any second, and that she was also going to pass out right there on the floor. The Tallest, right there! In front of her, or behind her, though? She couldn't tell, but did not care! It was the Tallest! "Oh, my Tallest! I am so sorry to h-have frightened, startled you, to intrude upon your humble quarters! I-I never expected to run into you like this, at this time! I thought you were-"  
  
An amused chuckle erupted from ahead of Mri, and the voice said: "There's nothing to be apologizing for, my child. Come, time is short and there's much to be discussed."  
  
Now she felt like her knees would give out as her feet obeyed long before her mind gave the okay. She was being lead to an entrance which appeared out of nowhere, the brilliant light like that of the rising sun, and could see the tall figure etched out beautifully, like some gigantic painting for the very heaven the Gods came from. Her breath was caught momentarily in her throat before it turned around. All she could do was stare.  
  
"You're… The Tallest?" Mri asked, her eyes fixed upon the being before her. There was no mistaking the disappointment in her voice to see the Tallest was just a normal Irken. An average Irken at that, if you looked past the exotic, gorgeous clothing and extreme height, who would have perfectly blended in with everyone else! She had been awaiting to see this terrifying creature, a beast or a monster at the most, who struck fear in their minds and caused you to cower, crying like a baby. Yet this thing was so plain, and it looked so deprived of happiness! She could feel nothing but utter despair from the disappointment.  
  
"Yes, I am she."  
  
She backed away a step, eyes narrowing. This had to be a cruel joke! Just a normal Irken! Just a normal Irken!!  
  
"You're disappointed, aren't you?" the Tallest was saying, watching Mri cautiously move away from her with the grace of an insect on a razor sharp edge. It amused her to see the child look so surprised at her appearance, and by simply knowing the very thoughts going through her head.  
  
"How did you… How did you know?"  
  
"I was young once, wasn't I?"  
  
Mri winced as she swallowed hard, glancing about The Quarters. To her utter horror she could not believe how simple this was, too! How normal! A large cream colored couch off to the side that was opposite to them, its cushions so soft and shining that it seemed to taunt her to come sit down upon it, to sleep forever. The table in the middle with not one but two chairs slightly larger than normal, with a rare rug underneath from some distant planet. Smells of plants that she had never seen or heard before; walls of a reddish pink, carpets a deep forest purple and green. Many screens were expected that would watch over the Irken military base and possibly entire Irk, but there was only one that hung from the ceiling, with chairs all around it. She felt like crying.  
  
"How much lies are you told by older peers?" Mauve asked quietly, motioning for Mri to sit down at a chair.  
  
"Lies? What do you mean lies?" she weakly said, sitting herself down onto the chair before her knees gave away. "You mean they've been telling us nothing but lies?"  
  
"Well, I can determine that, can't I?"  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
Mauve smiled and patted the child upon her head.  
  
"It's all so overwhelming, I do know that. It's rather humiliating to come, expecting the worst or the greatest yet all you see is the simplest of things. I am truly sorry for not being what you anticipated."  
  
Mri said: "Why am I here again? I've forgotten everything… I'm sorry, I just cannot think straight…"  
  
"You're here because you are going to be the Tallest when I die."  
  
She grimaced, wringing her hands tightly together. The gloves felt slick and smooth with a strong grip to grab onto things easily. All Irken soldiers and trainees were required to wear them now, and she remembered having to put them on for the first time. It gave her such an intense feeling of joy, of power! Her dreams to be a general in the military were so clear and open! The technological advances that were being developed! It was so mind boggling.  
  
"I didn't ask for this."  
  
"No one ever does, my child," she sighed. "That's the pitiful thing. When I was young like you I wanted to be a sergeant on Hobo 13. You know, to train the greatest soldiers for the Irken army, yet I'm stuck being here."  
  
"But you're one of the greatest Tallest that has ever come to throne. You've made a temporary peace with our enemies when no other Tallest could!"  
  
"What did you want to be?" Mauve asked innocently, peering at her  
  
"I wanted to be a general."  
  
"And I believe you could succeed at that, but now you can't. If things were different, I would allow you to do so."  
  
"But you're the Tallest," Mri pointed out, picking up an offered cup of some beverage. She stared at it and tried it, wincing at the taste. It was slightly bitter, but warm and she could use it right about now. "Can't you change that?"  
  
"It isn't as easy as you think. There's an entire law keeping branch and it would have to be discussed with top Irkens and all of them, then given to the people to make decisions. Just because I'm the Tallest doesn't quite mean that I'm going to end up making every law to my liking. Some things just cannot be changed. Unfortunately, when the chosen one is found and given place to be the next Tallest, they are not allowed to do any combat or militia training."  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"I know that, but it's out of my hands. Life isn't fair."  
  
Mri lowered her antennas, staring at the being before her. Mauve was very tall indeed, and her once silky green skin had begun to show signs of aging, with slight wrinkles around her deeply colored eyes. There was the feeling of frailty when being so near, but her eyes were strong and full of some lost sorrow. It had occurred to Mri suddenly that one day she might end up being like this. To be so wearied looking and simply drained of even gasping each breath to surrounding guards or anyone else. How long would it be after she took the throne that this appearance and feeling would overcome her?  
  
She took another sip.  
  
"What about the stories?"  
  
"The stories?… Oh, that the older peers tell… Well, you see, they always tell of you being some high monster like thing. That you could put us to death with just a glare. If we did wrong you'd just know and come after us in our sleep! Entire enemy armies had been destroyed at your command. Lies, of course."  
  
"Yes. It's always been that way, sad to say."  
  
"I suppose it's to make us fear you then bring us down as they laugh."  
  
Mauve had stopped listening. Her gaze was at the floor, deep in thought. As Mri watched, she could see the old Irken shaking with each struggled breath. It made her wonder if there was something wrong, if she was ill. It didn't seem likely, due to the heavy security, but weren't the tales the older ones told lies most of the times?  
  
"Do you know what the Tallest stands for?"  
  
She tilted her head to the side, raising her antennas in a questioning gesture.  
  
"No, I cannot say that I do.."  
  
"We are symbolized to be images of the very Gods themselves. That's what we are. We stand for the immortality of them, of their power, and of the very grace and beauty they shed upon our race. They are suppose to strike fear into the hearts of the lower mortals, and that is what we are to do. There is no one closer to those Gods than that of us, Mri, and that's why we are so important and why behind unseeing eyes we are bathed with treasures."  
  
Mri gaped at Mauve in stupefaction, not able to say a word. She had suddenly begun to look much more older, her fingers gnarled around each other in a disturbing way. They had the appearance of bones, and only hung on by less then a millimeter of skin, which had also lost its healthy green color and was turning into a shade of sickly gray, or so it seemed. It was like Mauve was now a walking Irken skeleton covered by a horrid costume that was too thin for the body.  
  
"Please go."  
  
"What?"  
  
The Tallest looked at her with a look of utter depress.  
  
"You need your rest, and as do I. I'll try to meet you during the waking hours, perhaps during break time hours. A child like you needs all the rest she can receive."  
  
Before she could react, she was rushed from the room and down the hall. Now she stood in front of her quarters, the world around her fast asleep. The weight of what happened was falling back down onto her shoulders, and her knees sank to the floor as she began to cry, unaware that she was being watched. Unaware of the danger. 


End file.
